Lily's Revenge
by Wildcat Ohrya
Summary: Okay, I admit that Lily is usually portrayed as a nice, calm, studious woman... but how would an angry, vengeful Lily be? Oh, and don't forget that she's just broken out of a relationship with Severus... A bit odd, I admit. Sirius is bad? What about Lil
1. Finding Allies

Lily's Revenge  
Chapter One: Finding Allies  
  
"You're crazy!" he shouted  
  
"No I'm not, YOU are!" I replied. Only a little question, I thought to myself. Only a LITTLE question. Who gave him the right to shout at me, anyway? And then to call me CRAZY! I couldn't believe him, but I couldn't argue anymore, either.  
  
"Okay then, might I ask why I'm crazy?" a glint in my eye that promised daggers.  
  
"Simple," he replied, giving me that superior look. "It's full moon: Remus is away, and as if we could pull a stunt like-."  
  
He stopped mid-sentence. Partly because I had just hit him, partly because he knew if he kept going I'd hit him again. "Are we going to be serious now?" I asked, sugar sweet. James just glared at me, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Full moon?" I whispered, "Isn't that the whole point?"   
  
Okay, it started like this...  
  
I'd always been friends with Snape, ever since I could remember. It was purely logical that our relationship progressed, but for him to now do this... It was unbelievable. I had spent an entire day sobbing into my best friend, Sky's, shoulder, and after that... Well, I'd found revenge. I'd gone to my best friend's enemy, James Potter. Oh, of course I wasn't dating him! I wasn't stooping that low! No, I was just planning the demise of my newly made enemy, Severus Snape.  
  
Why had he done that to me? I had thought we were friends, the best of friends - of course, he had his odd quirks, but he had still been loyal to me! Notice the "had", as he certainly wasn't now. Oh how I hated him! To embarrass me like that! We had been good friends, but, no, that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to take that step further, while I said "no". Ooo, how I HATED him.  
  
He went around the school and told everyone how bad I was. In bed, that is!  
  
Oh the shame, he deserves to die!  
  
I stopped and stared at myself. Well, I didn't actually stare at myself, more I just mentally was shocked at myself, and thought of it as staring. I was the passive, kind, studious Lily Evans! Wherever had this nasty streak come from? But I knew the answer to that even before I thought of it. Severus had his nasty points too, so some of it must have rubbed off on me.  
  
We had been spying on the marauders for years now. Severus had always hated James, so I naturally followed suit. Although I thought his reasons extreme (he basically hated James because he hated James, that was about it) I still sympathized with him, I mean, I was his friend, wasn't I? We had noticed that the Marauders had a few secrets a long time ago, but the fact that Remus was a werewolf just hadn't clicked. Or at least, it hadn't to Seeverus. I had been studying this particular Marauder for some time, but hadn't wished to tell Severus of his particular... abnormalities... as I was obviously worried at what the end result might bring. Oddly enough, the Marauders had never pulled any major pranks on me - I suppose they never noticed me. As I said, I was quiet. I was also a Ravenclaw, so I suppose they didn't associate me much with the Slytherin.  
  
I glanced up at James, pulling myself out of the reverie. I wonder what he thought of the smile that graced face. I doubt I would have recognized myself, what with that evil grin and those wicked eyes. Distractedly I pushed my red hair back behind my ears.  
  
"So, what do you think," I questioned him.  
  
"You're insane, this is simply too dangerous! You're giving into revenge and, while I hate to be the serious one..." He dropped off, not meeting my angry glare.  
  
"Fine then," I snapped, "So much for telling me you hate him - you do realize that he wouldn't have thought twice about doing the same to you..."  
  
"And that's another thing," he argued, "How is it that you know so much about Snape? I haven't even seen you before!"  
  
I just smiled at him. He might not have seen me, but I had certainly seen the Quidditch-king. "Don't you worry about not having seen me," I reassured him, "the question is, are you In or Out?"  
  
James glared at me (again) I had been certain he'd help me with this, but now I wasn't so sure...  
  
"Fine then," I answered his glare, "you're obviously Out. How about I just go find someone else...say, Peter? Smiling evilly with the thought of revenge, I turned away and placed my thoughts on hopefully (or more, they'd better be) my allies.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
  
"Peter!" I called happily. Peter glanced at me, then uncomfortably looked away. "Peter?" I asked, walking up to him. "What is it, Peter?" Once again, Peter looked at me, though he refused to catch my eye.  
  
"Umm..." he mumbled, "Who are you?" I stared at him, aghast. Of course, he had never met me, but still, in my unreasonable state, I had expected him to at least have known all about me. After all, I was the "slut flower". I mentally chastised myself for becoming distracted, and then again for distracting myself with chastisements. Breaking out of my confused state, I responded:  
  
"Why, I'm Lily Evans, Peter!" I need to ask you something..." If anything, Peter looked more nervous at the prospect of a question. He stood there, jittering, acting as though he wished he were anywhere but this corridor where I had found him.  
  
"Err" he replied, "What- what is it?" he stuttered. If anything, my smile widened... perhaps he might prove helpful.  
  
"Well... Do you think that the Marauders would be interested in help ping me to pull a prank?" I asked.  
  
This time Peter did look at me. "A prank?" he asked, as though it were the last thing he'd thought I'd say. Looking a little less nervous, Peter questioned: "To who?"  
  
"Oh! Just an EX-friend of mine!" There it was, that anger again, I really needed to learn how to control it. "You might know him by the name of Severus Snape". I practically spat the word, so large was my loathing. Some third years walking by looked at me oddly.  
  
Peter smiled, seeming to think of fond memories. Then he became worried again. "They'd be interested, I think" he mumbled, but I understood him. My smile became wider and wider, though no less malicious.  
  
"Oh, thankyou, thankyou!" I cried, but was interrupted by an unhappy Peter butting into say:  
  
"I don't know for certain! Ummm... Umm... just wait a bit, and I'll ask them. Hmm... maybe you should ask them. I don't know. I'm not in charge, don't ask me!"  
I began to feel angry again. "Okay then, who should I ask?" I wondered, huessing immediately that he would say James, which was altogether pointless as he'd already said no!  
  
"Why don't you ask Sirius?" he finally posed.  
  
"Hmm..." I thought to myself. And why hadn't I thought of that. "Thanks Peter! Waving, I ran off to search for Sirius, leaving Peter spluttering at my sudden exit.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
"hmmm..."  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"hmmmhmmmhmmm..!"  
  
Well, I suppose it was better than my previous "You're crazy," though it still wasn't too helpful. I looked around the dark classroom while I waited for him to reply. The empty room was bare of everything, with dirt on the floors and giant cobwebs in the corners. I supposed that people didn't come in here much, which made me wonder why it had been here that I found Sirius. Becoming irritated with his "hmm"ing I snapped at him.  
  
"Well?! Are you going to answer me? Or just stand there going hmm for the rest of your life?"  
  
"hmmm" replied Sirius, with a mischievous glint in his eye, now beginning to rub his chin in the mannerism of deep thought. Suddenly he stopped going hmm and looked up at me, a nasty smile on his face.  
  
"Getting rid of Severus - for good!" mused Sirius, still rubbing at his chin. "You know, it sounds too good to be true. And to think I never thought of it, that it took someone, some girl" he mocked "to come up with it! The only thing I want to know, is how you learnt about Remus."  
  
I looked up at him, quickly, trying to see what he was thinking. His face averted from mine, he had a remarkably blank expression as he studied the dusty walls. All I could see if his black eyes were slight sparkles where the light from the hallway reflected in. Trying to match his blandness, I replied:  
  
"He's the only male I know that seems to have a family problem of some sort once a month. And at that, they're always around the full moon! Obviously he's a werewolf, what else could he be?" Sirius smiled at my unwitting joke. Seeing the expression, I questioned myself as to what I was doing with such a disrespectful person. Then I recalled what Sirius had said, and decided that perhaps he wasn't so bad after all...  
I suddenly realized that Sirius was speaking, so I pulled myself back into the conversation.  
  
"And if the Marauders don't help you... What happens then?" he asked, sounding slighty bored. I nearly fumed. "If the Marauders don't help me?!" I thought to myself. If they DON'T?! I nearly screamed, and wanted to tear my hair out. I f they didn't help me I'd become murderous, that's for sure! Then I suddenly thought about it harder - and realized that I had an answer.  
  
"I believe I'm afraid of were-wolfs. Very afraid" I stated, "What should happen if I ran screaming around the school, yelling garble about how Remus is a were-wolf? Why, it would be catastrophic!" I finished melodramatically. Meanehile I watched Sirius' face change from confusion to anger, and then fear.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" he whispered, fiercely.  
  
"Not if you helped me, no" I replied, sounding sweet to let the words sink in.  
  
"You're black-mailing me!" he commented angrily. "Imagine that, Sirius Black being black-mailed by some slut who wants to get even with her boyfriend, my enemy."  
I slapped him. As hard as I could, I wacked him across the face and grabbed his robes.   
  
"You arsehole! I muttered, "You monster. I'm not a slut, and that's why I hate him. Don't make me hate you, too." There was no point in saying that. At the moment, I hated him more than Snape. But I think I hated everyone, even my best-friend Sky. Hearing him gurgling for breath, I loosened my grip slightly. With enough oxygen to breathe, he even found enough to speak.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm helping you then, isn't it?"  
  
Smiling cruelly, I let him go and walked away. Calling over my shoulder I yelled:  
  
"Meet you at the lake, tomorrow morning. Let's discuss plans."  
Turning back to the corridor, I walked back to my common room.  
  
A/N:  
Well, can you believe it? I actually managed to finish a chapter! Thanks for the inspiration, Sierra Shine, and thanks for the reviews and encouragement, Admiral Albia and Ariqua. Also thanks to my friend, Jay, for his encouraging response.  
  
My, my, time REALLY flies. I didn't realize how long all this had taken me! Anyhow, I'm proud of it - though don't ask me to read it, I'll post it, but not edit it for a few months, I know that sounds weird, but if I try to edit it now I'll completely hack it to pieces.  
  
Not what you were expecting as a "Lily" story? Well, it wasn't what I was expecting, either, so you're certainly not the only ones! I've got some good ideas as to how I'm going to work this, though, so let's see how it turns out! :) Please R/R, I love encouragement, though constructive criticism could also help... Flame me if you want, but it probably won't make much difference.  
  
-wildcat- 


	2. Feeling the Strain

Chapter Two: Feeling the Strain  
  
"Are you alright, Lily?" asked Sky Winkkin, my best friend.  
  
I looked up at her, not knowing what to say. Of course I wasn't "alright". I was angry, and mad. I suppose I was a little crazy, too. But who wouldn't be? I almost screamed at her when she asked again. Instead, I responded with:  
  
"Sure, I'm fine, a bit depressed, that's all." I think she knew that I was lying, but I didn't care, I just sank my head lower into the super-soft arm chair, soon disappearing altogether as I fell within the folds. I t was here that I let myself think. No, I was certainly NOT alright. Even the teachers had noticed, though I doubted that they couldn't have, even if they'd not wanted to. Lily Evans, often called brilliant, almost always top of her class, was quickly falling lower and lower. Sinking down further than she had into this chair. Not bothering to do homework, not bothering to study - not even bothering to come to class. Lily was tired of everything, and she hated everyone. Even Sky, who had been constantly asking "how she was". It was becoming tiresome, hearing people say how worried about her they were, but all she saw was the scorn. When those people looked at her, they didn't see Lily Evans, the student anymore, they saw Lily, the flower slut.  
  
Sinking even deeper, she tried to cease her thoughts, yet they were in too much turmoil. Lily couldn't remember the last time she'd had a proper sleep. She had spent all her nights seething with anger at all the injustices performed to her. Well, now she had found her revenge. Sirius had said yes. She was meeting him tomorrow. Or was it today? Lily didn't know the time, and didn't bother to look for it. What was the point, she wondered, sleepily. Thinking of revenge, Lily drifted into a fitful sleep, in which she constantly dreamed of screaming and killing. Waking up, however, caused her to forget the dream, so she drifted through dreams of peace and war. Though always, through each, she was tinged with sadness.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
Sky's P.O.V. (3rd person)  
  
  
Sky looked down to her friend, slowly sinking further into the soft chair, and worried. She wasn't used to worrying. It had always seemed that Lily would be the strong. Sky easily admitted to herself that she was very dependant on Lily, though now it was hard, as Lily didn't seem so dependable anymore. Hearing some muttering, she looked over to her friend, seeing only some legs and feet poking out of the chair.  
  
"Die, Severus, please, Die..."  
  
And there was the problem, right there. Sky had never really liked Severus, he had always seemed a bit eccentric, obsessed with his hatred of James Potter and his group. Some of his instability must have rubbed off onto Lily, though Sky thought that anyone would be unstable after being hurt that badly. Yet still... Sky sighed. She didn't know how to pull Lily out of this angry phase, but she didn't want Lily to do anything rash. Lily was her friend, and she still respected her, no matter how badly Lily was behaving.  
  
Sitting up, Sky returned to her homework. While Lily was slacking off, Sky didn't think that she had the same excuse, though her work standard, too, had decreased - though perhaps that was due to the more prominent reason that she no longer had Lily there to help her. Without realizing it, Sky stuck out her tongue and began the question - a particularly nasty one set by the potions master about why dragon's blood was used in the process of human to animal transfiguration...  
  
  
***//\\//\\***  
Gryffindor common room. James, Sirius and Peter (obviously no Remus) 3rd person  
  
  
They all sat in the massive armchairs that surrounded the fire. Most of the other Garyffindors had gone off to bed, so James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew nearly had the massive room to themselves. They were discussing a girl called Lily Evans whom it appeared that all of them had met this day.  
Sirius whistled, "It's a shame she's insane, 'cos she's a mighty fine looker!" Peter only tittered, though neither of them would have expected more. Peter was sometimes unbearably immature. "I'll help her, though, if only get rid of Snape."  
  
James looked up, sharply. "You're not serious, are you? I hate to be the voice of reason, but this is simply too dangerous. If Remus isn't kicked out of the school, we can at least be sure that WE will be. And, as you said, she's crazy!"  
  
Sirius gave James a sour look, "You hate to be the "voice of reason" James? Listen, I'm being the "Voice of Reason"! The damn witch has black-mailed us. It seems we'll be helping her, no matter what. Besides, we WILL be getting rid of Severus, you can't forget that."  
  
"What did you s-say?" asked Peter, "She's w-what?" he stuutered.  
  
"Black-mailed us," replied Sirius, slightly angry, slightly awed.  
  
"What," mocked James, "has she decided to reveal some of our pranks? Or is it YOU she's black-mailing, perhaps she's learnt all about your little exploit-." James broke off, hunched in agony from the kick he'd received from Sirius. "Oww... that wasn't fair!"  
  
Sirius merely raised his eyebrows at him, then shifted the chair closer to the fire for warmth. "I'm not speaking about what's fair, because what SHE's done is extraordinarily UN-fair. As I've said - she's blackmailed us. If we don't help her, she'll start screaming "Wolf!" and then where will we be? Certainly without Remus."  
James, who was still grimacing in pain, managed to glare in annoyance at the same time. Peter looked frightened, he'd tucked himself into a little ball and sat there, shivering every so often.  
  
"Don't look so worried, Peter," James consoled, "We'll figure something out, I'm certain of it." James looked over to Sirius, who didn't have the appearance of being so optimistic. His eyebrows were close together, while he sat with his head down, brooding.  
  
"I say we go with it," Sirius spoke suddenly. "If we do it properly, no one will get in trouble, and, you have to remember, we WILL be rid of Snape altogether, and have this girl off our backs." James smiled at the thought of losing Snape, though soon frowned in worry.  
  
"This would have to be the most punishable thing we've ever considered committing. I mean, think about it - we're going to kill Snape. Or at least do something that will have the same result, though I suppose he might just be bitten and become a were-wolf, though is that really something that we want to happen?" James queried. He didn't know for certain what he wanted. All he could think about was the mad glint in the girl's green eyes whenever she had spoken about what she planned. He'd never worried about something so much in his life.  
  
"Aww, James! Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud! If we concentrate and think it through, this might work," Sirius admonished. "I'm meeting the girl tomorrow. Let's see what happens, maybe she'll be over it be then."  
  
Yet James wasn't concentrating now, he was thinking more about her name, Lily Evans - where had he heard it before. Slowly, a wicked grin appeared on his face.  
"Lily Evans - isn't she the "Flower Slut" or something? "Uglier than a flower, worse than one in bed!" Now I know where I'd heard that name, wasn't Severus muttering about it?" James asked.  
  
In response, Sirius grinned. "Don't mention it around her, though - she'll kill you!"  
"I'll bet," James was still smiling, then more to himself, he muttered, "No wonder she hates him.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
Lily's P.O.V. (1st person)  
  
Strained muscles screamed down my back, complaining at their abuse as I tried to struggle out of the chair. During the night I must have gotten some sleep, for now the sun streamed into the common room, hurting my bleary eyes. I couldn't remember having dreamt, yet for some reason I felt unsettled, as though my dream had been troubled.  
  
No one else seemed to be up yet, except for a few seventh years probably doing some early-morning study. Uncomfortably, I shook out my spine, then looked around the room again. For some reason my body registered the fact that, considering the time of morning, more people should have been up. Then I remembered. It was Saturday - most people were probably sleeping in. With the thought of what day it was, something else brushed against my hazy memory, though I was too tired to catch it. Sluggishly, I sunk back down into the chair again.  
  
I suddenly forced my eyes open, a scowl upon my face. Despite the angry expression, my mouth still grinned, though perhaps I was showing more teeth than necessary... A seventh had glanced my way in curiosity, though now her eyes were averted, nervously. The word "revenge" seethed into my mind, and I was instantly wide-awake. Today was the planning day.  
  
Hurriedly, I pulled myself out of the chair, nearly falling over as cramped muscles refused to work. Stumbling, I fumbled my way in to the bathroom, deciding to run a shower in the hope that it would ease some of my soreness. Lately I hadn't been taking very good care of myself, I noticed as I glanced in the mirror. My skin was pale and blotchy with unhealth, while my hair hung lank and oily. Glancing over at my crumpled clothes, I decided that they could do with a wash, too. Everything seemed to hard, recently I hadn't been going to much effort. At all. This was the first time in a long while that I, Lily Evans, was actually going to an effort.  
  
Hearing a slight rumble, I was surprised to find that I was actually hungry. Eating was another thing that I hadn't bothered much with lately. Perhaps it was because my plans were finally falling into place that I was so happy. To me, this hysterical joy was much better than the depression I had been so caught up in lately.  
  
Stepping into the shower, I allowed a small sigh to escape my lips as the water refreshed me. For a moment I forgot all my worries, all my troubles, in the sheer bliss of comfort. A smile graced my face, unlike any that had been seen on me since my break up with Severus. Being lulled by the hot water, I managed to forget why I was going to all this effort. Unfortunately, I soon remembered.  
  
Once again, the word "revenge" entered my thoughts. My smile became distinctly malevolent.  
  
A/N:  
And another chapter gone! Woah, I'm on a role - though I really should do some bio HW. Sorry there isn't much magic in these stories - I might add some later, though I don't really know - at the moment I'm just exploring Lily's anger. It's fun! Though I'm honestly not such an angry person, no, really I'm not **can see you reading the bio in which she talks of herself as being evil...** I'm NOT!! Oh, don't worry...  
  
Next Chapter...  
I don't want to spoil it, in case you haven't realized what the "plan" is yet. I sorta think it obvious, though that may be because I'm the author... I'm not really certain. Well, if anything, this has really improved my typing skills! I'm hoping to write something LOOOONNNNNNGGGG... Because I seem incapable of doing that.  
  
I'd better go, Homework calls! Please R/R!  
  
-wildcat-  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry that final section went all descriptive. I was writing in a different mood... I don't really know just HOW I'm going to work this, as I seem to be very choppy with my style... oh well, I hope you likes. Perhaps I'd better start on the next chapter now... 


	3. All Under The Techni-Coloured Tree

Lily's Revenge  
Chapter Three: Planning Stages  
  
Focusing on Lily Evans (3rd Person)  
  
  
Distractedly, Lily pushed at her mass of now-silky red hair, forcing it behind her ears. Considering that she was in the process of running, this was rather difficult and the hair subsequently fell forward again, remaining as a thick red cloud. Cursing her hair, Lily Evans stopped and pulled it back into a rough knot, wrapping a band around it for good measure. That done, she continued on her way. Rushing up the stairs she nearly stumbled, then questioned herself as to why she was running at all. She didn't need to question, she already knew the answer. She was trying to run away from the serenity that she had felt that morning, as during it she had thought logically of what she was doing - and for a moment regret had replaced revenge... Yes, she knew why she ran. She was running from herself, from the fear that she was doing the wrong thing, whilst she was angry with herself for thinking such thoughts.  
  
Not concentrating on where she was going, Lily once again stumbled, falling to her knees. Growling at her own clumsiness, she struggled to her feet, glanced up in the process. And froze. Ahead of her was Severus Snape.  
  
"Why Lily!" he said happily, "How nice to see you again." Lily only glared at him. She could see the mockery under his gaze, and hated him all the more. Deciding on silence, she slowly got to her feet and began to walk past him.  
  
"Not so fast, Lily Sweet," growled Severus, smirking as he grabbed her arm, "I believe there are some problems that we may not have sorted out yet..."  
  
She looked at him, hatred in her eyes. Wrenching my arm out of his grip, she once again moved to walk off.  
  
"Frightened of speaking to me, Lils? Well, perhaps you should be... there are a lot of things I know about you, Lily. And the chances of me letting one slip will be all the more likely if the... other... rumours I've heard about you are correct." Although he had kept his voice light, there was a threatening under current in it. Turning back, she noticed that he was still smirking, as though he had nothing to fear.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" she screeched. She knew there wasn't enough power behind it - perhaps if she hadn't felt so unstable she could have managed, though she knew that there was a little voice inside of her that didn't want her to become a murderer. Lily squashed it with her mind, she didn't want to think like that. Severus was her enemy, a monster, a bastard, a beast...  
  
Severus was currently lying unconscious on the floor. After giving him a quick kick, she turned back to the way that she had been going. Almost sparking with anger, she walked slower, more purposefully. Smiling at the evil deed.  
  
  
***//\\//\\***  
James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and (of course ; ) ) Lily Evans. (3rd Person)  
  
  
Outside the rain was pouring. Pink and purple streaks of lightening flickered through orange clouds. Or was she just seeing strange colours? For by the lake stood a giant tree that Lily was certain had never been there before. It almost shone through the storm, yet Lily supposed that fluorescent colours would usually have that effect. She almost smiled at what was obviously a 'Marauder' creation - then scowled. How could they possibly be happy when she, herself, was upset? "How unreasonable and rude of them!" she thought to herself, glaring fiercely as she strode purposefully towards the multi-coloured tree.  
  
She didn't realize it, but she was muttering over and over to herself as she walked: "Soon, revenge will be soon. Soon..."  
***//\\//\\***  
  
  
Peter Pettigrew looked up from where he was sitting to see Lily Evans walking over. She had a horrid look of glee on her face, though Peter hoped it was only the distance and the rain obscuring his vision. People who looked like that scared him.  
  
"Er... Guys?" spoke Peter, interrupting their game of cards. "Um, I think Lily's coming, though she doesn't look to happy..."  
  
Glancing away from the game towards Peter, Sirius suddenly heard a loud "BANG" and muttered curses as his pack exploded into a million fragments.  
  
"So much for that game," grumbled Sirius. Then he turned to get a better look of the path that lead up to the castle. Sure enough, Lily was walking towards them, not seeming to notice the rain that poured down around her. "Not happy, huh?" said Sirius as he noticed her face, "Why, I'd say she's in a perfect state of bliss - contemplating her revenge."  
  
"Yeah," responded James, sourly, "That she's only going to achieve through the use of US."  
  
"Aww... Come of it, James. This is a win-win situation, we get Lily off our backs and rid of Snape all at once! What could be better?" asked Sirius, still watching Lily intently.  
  
"I'm just not happy with how dangerous it is..."  
  
Sirius guffawed at James' answer. "And as if that hasn't stopped us before! This is completely fool proof - all we're doing is droppi..."  
  
"Starting without me?" asked Lily, glaring. "Please don't do that. "Why, I've so many ideas that I don't know how to begin!"  
  
She sounded well enough, but James was certain he could see a nervous tic jumping erratically above her temple. Her eyes were bloodshot, he noticed, turning the green pupils to a powerful emerald. Her small nose and sweet mouth were perfectly aligned, fitting nicely on her face, while the red-hair just set her on fire. James wondered whether Sirius had noticed yet, for she really was pretty. When her face wasn't twisted with all this hate and rage.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Lily asked succinctly, pulling James out of his thoughts. Lily wondered if her could see through her, see the confusion and imbalance that made her feel as though she were about to scream or cry any second. She looked at him for a moment longer, then returned to the conversation. James hadn't answered; just remained watching her, with something that closely resembled concern in his gaze.  
  
"We were thinking," Sirius was saying, "that perhaps if we got someone to drop Snape a few hints we might be able to force him to the... er... bait. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Lily almost smiled in honest humour at this, suddenly lighting her whole face. Immediately, however, the scowl returned, as though she had noticed her break in concentration and was now angry with herself. "Well, it certainly can't be ME who drops the hints - Severus would never listen." More likely he'd try to hurt me, she thought to herself, shivering. "We could try Emelda. She might listen to me, we were friends before Severus and I... split. Whatever are you thinking, anyway?"  
  
Sirius smiled secretively, while James, snapping out of his daze with a worried frown, also managed a smile for her. Dry beneath the tree, he wasn't damp at all, which made his crazy black hair remain wild, as usual. His smile was slightly mischievous, though his dark eyebrows still drew together into a worried frown. Sirius sat beside him, looking a little more malicious with a nastier smile that Lily doubted meant any good for Severus. Changing her smile to match his own she muttered: "You mentioned some 'hints' might I ask what these 'hints' might be referring too?"  
  
"We're going to tell Severus how to get to a little hidey-hole of ours... Only thing is, he won't know that a fully grown were-wolf awaits him."  
  
Lily gasped, obviously awed by what he'd just suggested.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
Lily's P.O.V. (1st Person)  
  
Conflicting emotions flew all over my face, confusing me, twisting me and upsetting me until I thought I would faint. The black darkness swelled up around me, and I nearly allowed myself to me drawn towards it. Then the hot red of my joyful anger pulled me out as revenge sang in my thoughts.  
  
"Brilliant," I whispered, not noticing the odd look on James' face as he observed mine. All I saw was Sirius, a huge grin on his face as he saw with how much joy I took to the plan. "He already knows about Remus' monthly travels - I told him that much" I nearly spat in disgust at myself for ever having spoken to him in the first place, "Though he knows nothing about the whole were-wolf thing - I thought that if he knew that it could get a little dangerous." I remembered Severus' almost fanatical desire to expel the Marauders, and shuddered at what he could have done with the material. Not much different to what I'm doing now, I thought to myself. Though at least I had a reason, the wish for sheer revenge derived from pure anger drove me on.  
  
"Although why don't you tell him, Sirius - he'll suspect a trap either way, but from you it will seem far more tantalizing. And besides, where is this hiding place, anyway?" I asked, for a moment curiousity overrode my ire.  
  
Sirius waved away my second question with his hand, "It's somewhere near the Whomping Willow," his vagueness stoked my fury for a moment, but then I calmed down - a crafty look on my face.  
  
"Don't tell me, then, I'll probably find out some other way."  
  
Sirius didn't answer this, instead he continued, "Are you certain that it won't come better from... what did you say that girl's name is? Emelda?"  
  
I shook my head in reply, saying, "Severus is already suspicious of me, and Emelda - and anyone else, for that matter - cannot be trusted to not tell him that the information came from me." Severus appeared to become deflated, though at the same time I noticed a militant gleam come into his black eyes. Apparently Sirius enjoyed the thought of danger.  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
That was James. For almost all of this meeting, he had remained silent, locked in his own little world. Like a snake preparing to strike I whispered to him: "You wouldn't be thinking of pulling out, Potter dearest? That could be dangerous, you know."  
  
James looked up at me, appearing completely unafraid. I almost screamed at him for being so stubborn. I was furious - this was to be my greatest moment! The day I rid myself of the person who had caused me the greatest harm!  
  
"Don't do it," he repeated, "We'll all get expelled for this, or at least Remus - simply because nobody will be able to keep quiet the fact that a were-wolf mauled. No, let's face it! A were-wolf KILLED" he didn't notice the crazed light that shone in my eyes when he said that "yes, killed a student. What will it matter that the student was Severus Snape, thw hole fiasco will still..."  
  
James suddenly stopped. Locked under a conscious-losing curse by Severus, who was neatly putting away his wand, James was lying on the ground, knocked out completely. Inside I was in turmoil, though one look at Sirius' face returned my dangerous air. Sirius had stopped putting away his wand and merely stared at it, as though in disbelief. Peter appeared to be frightened, and a sense of unease came over me as I truly did think of the consequences of our actions. My rage aided me to pull through, though, and looking up to the preoccupied Sirius I murmured:  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
A slight nod of Sirius' head was the only indication I had of his agreement. Without waiting for a spoken response, I quickly turned - stepping over James in the process - and walked from beneath the tree. A loud clap of thunder seemed to finalize the deal, and I shuddered as I thought of what I had done. Tonight the full moon would rise over the horizon in all its proud regalia, though the trouble that would occur beneath its single eye was yet to be fully predicted.  
  
I shuddered as a cold feeling gripped my heart, then walked on, my shape fading into the thick rain.  
  
A/N  
Well? Can you believe it? Another chapter done! I couldn't figure out how to write this one, though I hope it's turned out alright... Thanks for the wonderful reviews everybody - Please, keep them coming :) I never thought that the story would turn out like this... It's sad. There's only about two more chapters left to go on "Lily's Revenge" though I'm intending on making it the first part of a series of L/J fan fics I'm going to write - Sort of like a chapter, despite the fact that it has its own chapters...  
  
Anyway, I'm going to keep typing as fast as I can. I really should edit these - I will in a few months, don't worry. If you come back then, you'll probably find the story sounding completely different, though unfortunately I can't polish it at the moment, I'll just kill the whole thing.  
  
Also. You've probably noticed that I have a tendency to confuse the names "Sirius" and "Severus". If ever the context in which this name is used, just change it around and the story will eventually make sense... I'm too confused at the moment to fix it myself. The imagination juices, however, are flowing quite freely, so the next chapter or two should be up soon! Thankyou to Sierra Charm, SilverPhoenixWings, Slytherin Harmony, S L, Admiral Albia and Princess Kate for the wonderful inspiration!  
  
Unfortunately, Biology HW calls... VERY loudly.  
-wildcat- 


	4. Severus Searching for a Stick

Lily's Revenge  
Chapter Four: Severus Searching for a Stick  
  
  
Through the torrential rain, a vague form slowly took shape. Severus Snape squinted, trying to focus his eyes. A loud clap of thunder made him jump in fright, and it was then that he could recognize Lily Evans, stalking like an offended cat up to the castle. She passed his bush without noticing his dark green robes, even when he abruptly shifted his legs out of view - rattling some damp branches. Only awarded a quick glance of her face as she strided by, he wasn't too certain as to what he had seen. He had been given the impression, however, of a fierce smile. Severus smiled, himself, if she were smiling like that then it had to mean that she had cooked up some prank for him... Giving him the excuse to cause her more hurt. Severus Snape didn't like Lily. He never had, though there had been times when her help had been useful, and his friendliness had been necessary to earn that help. Well! He needed her no longer, and was happy to have an excuse to torment.  
  
It really riled him, however, that she had turned to the three worst people in the school. But perhaps through this "prank" he would find an excuse to get both her and her new "friends" expelled.  
  
Shivering from cold, Severus began to straighten his robes, preparing to stand up, when he once again saw some odd shapes taking form within the distance. From the same direction that Lily had come. His temperature forgotten, Snape leant forward for a better view inbetween the twigs of his bush.  
  
Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were walking up the path. Between them floated an odd shape, one which Severus couldn't guess. However, they were running quickly to get out of the wet, and they were soon close enough for him to see, and to recognize that floating shape. It was James Potter.  
  
Severus smiled, a ferocious grin that looked even more evil with his beak of a nose. Apparently something had happened, and Severus was curious as to just what it was...  
  
It didn't take long for the three Marauders to run past him, and when they had done so he slowly stood up, brushing the wrinkles from his robes. As he speedily walked back towards the castle, he once again wondered where Remus might be. Where he was every month.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
  
Sky looked up to see a dripping Lily entering the common room. Her smile was instant, welcoming Lily back, though Lily's looked altogether too fierce to be considered kind. There was a distance to Lily's eyes, as though she weren't all there, while her skin was flushed as though with fever. Sky's concern for her friends health immediately doubled. Although she had looked unhealthy before, it had never been this bad. Stepping over to her friend, Sky self-conciously brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. She had never had to look after a sick person before - what was she to do? What did she need to say? Should she ask Lily how she is? Too late.  
  
"Oh Lily! You look... Er... wet" she finished lamely. She had been about to say she looked horrible, but then Sky had seen Lily's eyes up close. They were horribly bloodshot, while tears appeared to stream down her cheeks with the water. The emerald gleamed painfully bright, though they were still unfocussed. Lily didn't appear to notice Sky, she merely stood there in a trance-like state with that crazy smile on her lips.  
  
Physically shaking herself, Lily fell out of the odd state she had been in and looked to Sky. Her eyes cleared a little, focusing better, while her lips contorted a little out of their shape, appearing all the less dangerous.  
  
"Wet?" Lily asked, laughing (though with an hysteric edge, Sky noticed) "I think that's a bit of an understatement... Do you mind finding a clean towel for me? I'll go have a shower."  
  
Sky could only nod dumbly. Perhaps she had been imagining the madness in her friends face before. Yes, that was it - she was imagining everything. It was the stress of the upcoming exams, and the fact that she was having to cope on her own... Yes, that was it. That was it.  
  
Sky didn't realize she was muttering to herself, sounding as mad as Lily. She did, however, wake up enough to remember to ask Lily: "Oi Lily, just wait a moment." Lily turned around. The fire appeared to have returned to her cheeks, though her eyes weren't tearing anymore. It didn't register to Sky that, considering the time elapsed, Lily should already have reached and entered the bath room.  
  
"Are you going to the dueling club meeting tonight? They're having a discussion on ways to block the unforgivable curses, I think it'll be interesting..." Sky dropped of, worried about the emotions flickering through her friends face. First there was curiousity, then regret, then anger, rage, a fierce joy - and now? Nothing. Her face was as blank as an empty pane of glass. Her voice, when she replied, was just as neutral.  
  
"I'm busy this evening. No"  
  
After that she turned on her heel and continued walking to the bath room. Sky turned, also, walking towards a linen cupboard. It was here that she began searching intently, scuffling through sheets and blankets. She was worried, and nervous. There was something wrong with Lily, something serious. Lily had never hidden anything from her before. Lily had never done anything like this before. Sky mumbled over and over, "My imaginations playing tricks, yes, that's it..." Still she continued to search, though she couldn't remember what for.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
Lunch passed as a blur for everyone, though Lily and James didn't turn up. The two remaining Marauders minded their manners and didn't do anything outrageous, though they had contemplated heating all the Slytherins' cutlery so that it might burn them... Though they were nervous about what would happen tonight if they somehow got themselves locked in the trophy room, cleaning, for the rest of the weekend. In the afternoon, while James still lay on his bed with the effects of an unconscious curse still refusing to wear-off, Peter and Sirius played a game of Snakes and Ladders as they discussed their plans for the evening. After being bitten for the third time, however, Sirius gave up.  
  
"Stupid infernal game!" spoke Sirius, as he angrily snapped the board shut on Peters hand. A yelp emitted by Peter made him glance over at his friend. "Oh, sorry, Pete" he said, noticing a growing bruise, "I didn't realize I shut it that tight."  
  
"That's alright," muttered Peter, "I'm more worried about tonight than I am of some black skin." Sirius glanced over at him. It was normal for Peter to be afraid, though this dark queasiness that filled Sirius' belly reminded him of fear, too, and that was unusual. Sirius had done many dangerous things in his life, and he didn't think this one topped it, though for some reason he felt a vague foreboding towards it. Trying to lighten his manner to its normal high he said:  
  
"I'd be worried about that bruise if I were you, Wormtail, it might make you lame as a rat." Peter furtively cast his eyes around the room. Paranoid that someone might have heard. Thankfully, the common room was unusually empty; there had been no one there to hear his secret.  
  
"You'd better watch out, Pad Foot. Mention that again and you might become a castrated dog." Sirius let out a large guffaw. As if Peter would ever do anything like that, the pink tinge to his cheeks indicated as such. Laughter seemed to cleanse him, and he soon felt better about the evening.  
  
"So what are we going to tell Snape, anyway?" Peter asked, his curious eyes watchful. All he could understand of the plan was that they were somehow going to introduce Severus to Remus in his wolf guise. A highly dangerous plan, one that would end in the death of Severus, and possible expulsion of Remus - not to mention the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"You may be interested to know that Remus isn't currently in the Shrieking Shack," commented Sirius, smiling at Peter's confusion. With a twinkle in his eye he continued: "They are currently testing a new potion for controlling were-wolves. Remus is in the hospital ward, asleep in his human form. Unfortunately, the potion isn't strong enough yet to control a were-wolf over the peak of the full moon... that occurs tonight, by the way. This evening, Madam Pomfrey is going to escort the semi-concious Remus to the Whomping Willow. From there, Remus will take the path and morph into his were-wolf form."  
  
Peter looked awed. All this was sheer genius! From close association to Sirius and James he could already guess how the plan would work. He smiled knowingly at Sirius, who wore a smug grin.  
  
"Yep, you guessed it, Pete. We're going to tell Severus how to enter the Whomping Willow.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
Severus had dried himself since the morning, though he still wore the dark green robes. He had spent the rest of the day studying in the library, trying to make his desire of beating the Marauders in this years final exams a reality.  
  
It had been on his return to the Slytherin common room that he saw Sirius and Peter skulking around, looking as though they were up to mischief. Always willing to take up the challenge of following Marauders, he hid his books behind a statue of an old wizard and continued on behind them.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
"Great," Sirius said to Peter, "He's picked up our bait! Now all we've got to do is lead him to Remus and Madam Pomfrey." Peter sniggered in reply, his grin glinting in the vague dusk as they stepped outside. "Now to just drop our final clue..." Peter appeared to accidentally drop a small piece of paper on the ground. Upon this piece if paper, a quickly scrawled note read:  
  
"Secret of the Whomping Willow:  
Planted to hide the entrance of a tunnel access to Hogsmeade, the Whomping Willow, akin to most trees of its ilk, has an "itchy" spot. A small knob at the base of the tree, that, when poked with a long stick, will bring the tree to a complete standstill for a short amount of time - just long enough to enter the tunnel beneath its trunk."  
  
Sirius and Peter walked on their way, far enough ahead so that Severus wouldn't suspect their knowledge of his spying but close enough to know that Severus saw them drop the piece of paper.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
The dusk made things difficult to see, especially people a fair distance ahead of you that wore black robes. The full moon shone brightly, reflected strongly by the lake. A coild wind rippled the waters, distorting the moon's shape and giving everything it touched a bitter chill, reminding Severus of the winter past. Ahead he saw something white and gleaming on the ground. It appeared that the Marauders had dropped something. Severus smiled in evil joy. Yes! This time he would know their plan soon enough to do something! This time, they would be expelled.  
  
Reaching down, Severus quietly picked up the paper, tapping it with his wand first to make sure it wasn't booby-trapped. Severus had had that trick played on him too many times now for him to fall for it a thirtieth time. Nothing happened, so he continued the process of taking it, then held it up to the light of the moon and read what it said. Considering the untidy scrawl that it had been written in, that was quite a feat, though after deciphering it, Severus knew very well what it was, and how important it was.  
  
Obviously Sirius and Severus were considering entering Hogsmeade. That could be very dangerous, it could even get them expelled... Severus's smile grew wider.  
  
Hearing an odd noise behind him, Severus jumped to his left, trying to hide behind the trunk of a tree, his job made easier by the bright moon sliding behind a cloud at that moment, as he saw two people walking down the path behind him. One of the people was obviously Madam Pomfrey - Severus would recognize that little witch anywhere. The other person stumbled and wobbled as though sick, yet if that were so, then why would he be walking away from the hospital wing? Severus' eyes narrowed in a frown of concentration, obviously there was more to this than he thought.  
  
Suddenly the moon jumped out from behind the cloud, shining in all its previous majesty and beauty - lighting up the entire grounds. Lighting up the person clumsily walking beside Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Severus gasped as he recognized Remus, the Remus who was supposedly visiting his dying cousin...  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
Lily smiled in glee as she watched Severus hide his books behind a statue and begin to creep quietly in a different direction to that which he had been headed. She knew that walk; knew the behaviour. And knew that Severus had caught the bait.  
  
Quietly, she followed along behind him, stalking him as they had so often stalked the Marauders. Her concentration was, for the first time in a while, precise. She knew exactly what was happening, and reveled in the revenge that it would reward her with. Stepping out into the cold, she shivered at the chill that ran down her bones. She had been hungry earlier, but now sheer adrenaline flowed through her veins, strengthening her and making her tingle all over. She hadn't felt so strong in her life - even the cold dissipated in her new-found power.  
  
The full moon made the perfect setting, as well as being necessary to her plan. As she saw Severus look up to it, she wondered if he knew that it would be the last he'd ever gaze upon. She nearly cackled in her monstrous happiness, then quieted as she remembered where she was.  
  
Seeing him reaching down to pick up something white on the ground, her forehead creased. That hadn't been part of the plan, whatever was happening? Had the Marauders changed the plan? Without telling her? Sudden fury tore through her, burning her and making her gasp for breath. If they dared... If they dared! Or, she suddenly guessed, her thoughts changing direction, Or... what if James had left some sort of note, dissuading the course of action? This calmed her down and made her even angrier all at once. Tears poured down her cheeks from the conflicting emotions. No. It couldn't be James, he was probably still unconscious - and certainly had been when they decided the day. The white thing had to be something else...  
  
Her train of thought was distracted by a sound behind her. The opening and shutting of a door. Quickly ducking back towards the wall of the castle, she hid herself beside it - glad that the moon had chosen that moment to go behind a cloud. Walking out of the door was Madam Pomfrey, walking beside a very clumsy and awkward Remus.  
  
Remus? She thought to herself. Whatever is he doing here? And in human form at that! Something odd was certainly going on. Looking up to the clouds, she saw them shifting again, and stepped further back against the wall of the castle - trying to blend in with the stones, lest she be seen when the moon-  
  
Suddenly the world was a place of light once more, as the full moon lit up the scene. She saw Remus glance at it apprehensively, and with it's light noticed the hair growing on his face and the lengthening nose... or should it be snout? Madam Pomfrey seemed to be trying to make Remus move even faster, for she was running and dragging him behind her as she headed towards the Whomping Willow.  
  
What was it that James has said about the Whomping Willow? Lily's eyes gleamed with fanaticism. Yes, the plan was going as it should, for by the time they reached the Whomping Willow, she suspected that Remus would be a were-wolf. She didn't even consider that this might pose her in some sort of danger, for the thought of reprisal consumed her.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
Sirius looked up to see Madam Pomfrey hurrying down the path with Remus. "Write on time," he whispered, and nodded to Peter.  
  
They both began to change.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
Lily watched, confused, as Madam Pomfrey scrabbled around in the dirt, apparently searching for something. Beside her Remus lay on the ground, emitting an odd growl, while ahead the Whomping Willow waved its branches menacingly, as though waiting for someone to come close enough for it to whomp. Which, Lily thought to herself, was probably completely correct.  
  
Suddenly Madam Pomfrey jumped up, holding something that looked rather like a long stick in her hands. After doing something with the stick, the tree abruptly stood still. Remus entered, while Madam Pomfrey quickly ran away. The tree started waving its branches angrily again soon after she left, though Madam Pomfrey didn't stop to look - she kept running up the path until she reached the giant doors. After entering, she closed them with a resounding thud.  
  
The sound rocked through Lily's head with the clarity of a bass drum. It vibrated through her ears and made ripples through her thoughts. Her anger at Severus returned, while her joy at his coming demise grew.  
  
Speaking of whom...  
  
Severus took a while stepping up to the Whomping Willow. For one thing, he'd been far away when Madam Pomfrey had approached it, and for another, he wanted to be certain that no-one was around. He was certain that this wasn't a prank against him, as he believed that his conclusions from seeing an unconscious James Potter departing from a meeting with Lily Evans were infallible. Obviously the Marauders had tried to call off their prank with Lily, and the crazy wench had knocked Harry unconscious. Peter would never dare, and Sirius was his best friend.  
  
Meanwhile, the fourth Marauder was going to Hogsmeade, and Severus was certain that Sirius and Peter were about to follow. What a plan, Severus reflected to himself, What an idea!  
  
Severus scrabbled around beneath the tree, narrowly avoiding branches in his frenzy to find a long enough stick. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glowing white blur. The moon was bright tonight.  
  
A/N  
Wowee! Another chapter DONE! :) I'm very proud of this chapter - my longest yet! I think... Well, anyway, it took a lot of effort, although over 3000 words in only three hours may give you the impression that it didn't take much at all... This chapter took lots of thinking through - I had to make it seem vaguely believable, yet the characters didn't really want to be too helpful. Naughty Lily! You're supposed to be insane!!  
  
It's seems that I'm drifting towards a more descriptive style as the chapters progress - I'm sorry about that, but my normal style is descriptive and I was trying to write differently when I began this fan-fic.  
  
And it's not ended yet! Do you know what's going to happen? I bet you think you do... Well, If you've read PoA, then you know to an extent... But just how does Lily feature??? Remember to R/R If I get the chance, I'll write you a reply, though I think I'll try to reply reviews on a weekly basis. Ooo! Week end... I wonder how much I'll get done...  
  
I'll post this as soon as I can, though the next few chapters might be a bit longer coming, as I need to do more with my life than write (fun as it is...)  
  
-wildcat- 


	5. Screaming...

Lily's Revenge  
Chapter Five: Screaming.  
  
  
James lay there, contemplating getting up, but meanwhile was distracted by the argument going on between his head and body. His head hurt, it wanted to remain where it was, while his body cramped, wanting to get out of its uncomfortable position. James lay there having an argument with his memory. His memory was determined to inform him that he was standing beneath a tree arguing about a dangerous prank, while all James' senses told him that it was no longer morning and he was lying on his bed in the fifth year boys' dorm. A rumble from his empty stomach soon joined the fray, and so, unable to take the complaints any longer, James slowly sat up in his bed.  
  
A feeling of vertigo knocked him off balance, and he thought he might fall back down into his bed, but then he rose above his protesting body parts and returned to a sitting position. His stomach let out an enormous roar, reminding him of hunger. Reaching down he clumsily searched through his trunk for something to eat. Finding a half eaten pastry, he began to chomp into it - too dazed to notice the dirt clinging to it. The food, however old it was, managed to loosen his mind, and suddenly he found himself recounting the events of the day. He HAD been fighting against a prank... That prank with... What was her name?  
  
LILY!  
  
James jumped up in bed, and out of it. Landing on the floor with a massive thump he managed to lose his thought as all his aches flared into a sudden agony. "Lily," he whispered to himself, forcing the memory. Lily was going to go and get his friends expelled. His friends would become murderers for that crazy idiot. Scowling angrily, James managed to pull on some robes - never wondering how he lost the other ones - and stepped outside of the dorm into the common room.  
  
Intent on finding Sirius and Peter, he searched around the common room, staring into each arm-chair as though thought itself would make them appear. It took him a while to realise that they really weren't there, perhaps that was because he didn't want to believe it. If they weren't here then they were probably cooking up some evil scheme with that damned Lily Evans. James didn't know what to do. He had no way of remembering when they had organised to introduce Severus Snape to his Remus Lupin. Though he knew it couldn't possibly be this full moon as Remus was currently in the hospital ward, under the effects of some new potion that one of the masters had thought up.  
  
Emerelda. The name, like Lily's, jumped into his head and took his mind in a different direction. If anything had happened then they would have had to do it through that Emerelda girl - that was who they'd decided on.  
  
Stepping out of the Gryffindor common room he began his search for the Slytherin, Emerelda. Outside, the full moon was yet to exit the horizon.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
Feeling rather stupid (which was unusual, as James was, in actual fact, extremely bright) James thought of his conversation with the Slytherin, Emerelda. Her sneering face stuck in his thoughts, he wondered just how one girl managed to fit so many insults into a single sentence.  
  
He hadn't been able to gain access into the common room - he had expected as much. He had succeeded in finding the girl, however. After a long and arduous journey through the only parts of the castle that he thought the Slytherins likely to live in, he got yelled at by the potions master and forced back into the upper levels. He supposed that the Slytherin common room mustn't have been in the dungeons, yet it wasn't his fault that he associated all things slimy and green with that region of the palace.  
  
Wandering about the castle like a lost first year - or seventh year: everyone was always getting lost in a castle that reorganised itself at least once a month - he finally chanced to bump into some Slytherins. Seeing Peeves up ahead with armfuls of ink-balloons they all managed to run behind the same statue at the same time. In the resulting cufuffle (a/n: is that a word? It isn't? Well... I like it anyway : P ) James managed to kick two Slytherins in the head, drop a dung bomb and reduce the small scuffle into outright chaos. He also managed to find out where he could go to find Emerelda Bishop.  
  
"Down the hall and to the left. Turn right down the corridor opposite that statue of Grigpot the Grizzly, continue right until you reach the charms corridor, then walk backwards and count to eight while rubbing your left ear with your right pinky..."  
  
Just the usual directions, and after following them he found himself in this weird lounge decorated with poisonous shades of green and purple. Emerelda was sitting there with two of her friends - thankfully Severus wasn't there. Glancing up at him with her dark blue eyes, Emerelda ruined her beauty by sticking her nose in the air and wrinkling her face into a horrid sneer.  
  
"Who're you? James, isn't it?" she answered without waiting for a reply. "You're ugly - look better in the Quidditch games 'cos your so far from where we look - always missing the action, aren't you? But nah, you're nothin' special at all. You can go now," she said, turning her head back to her friends, as if this was the only reason he'd been there in the first place.  
  
James was tempted to walk away, then he remembered his friends, and made himself stay there. Trying to refrain from saying something rash, he smiled as if all that she'd said to him was merely part of some elaborate joke.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's all you wanted to say to me, because I certainly don't think I'd enjoy anymore," he spoke as if it meant nothing to him, though her comments had certainly punctured his ego.  
  
"Are you STILL here?!" she said, waving her hands in a snobby manner. "Why, I thought I'd told you to go away AGES ago!" Her voice was slightly accented with a posh-know-it-all manner. "Can't you leave?" The previous drawl that she'd spoken with when insulting him was now replaced with this snooty, airy speech. James thought that steam would start gushing out his ears, he was fuming that much.  
  
"Do you know where I might go to speak to Lily?" he asked in a rush, trying not to let his insult show through.  
  
"Lily?" the girls sniggered, "Li'l cry-baby Lil? You want to speak to her?" she said, as though anyone wanting to speak to Lily was worse than crazy. James refrained from speaking the thought that it would at least be better than speaking to her.  
  
"Well?" asked James.  
  
"Well what?" Emerelda replied, stupidly.  
  
James nearly screamed in frustration. "Do you know where Lily Evans is?"  
  
All the girls sniggered again, then broke into outright laughter, starting up a conversation all about "Li'l cry-baby Lil". Seeming to forget that James was there, they continued their bitching for a full five minutes before James' shouting captured their attention.  
  
"What do YOU want?"  
  
The urge to walk away was so strong that James nearly did so. Your friends, she's trying to expel your friends, he thought over and over. Perhaps he said it out loud, too, because Emerelda and the two girls were staring at him weirdly.  
  
"Do you know where I might find Lily Evans?" he asked slowly, dictating each word as clearly as he could.  
  
"Would I care? Ask Sky Winkkin, that's who her best friend is - if you hadn't guessed, I hate the wench." Then, turning back to her bitchy talk, Emerelda quickly forgot James and didn't notice as he quietly left the room.  
  
So now, here he was. Once again wandering about like a lost teacher, student, donkey - whatever! - with almost no idea where to find Lily, let alone Sky Winkkin. He knew that they were both in Ravenclaw, though that was about it.  
  
Up stairs, down stairs, along a hallway, down a hallway, up a hallway, through a passage, behind a statue, a tapestry, a painting...  
  
And all the while the full moon rose lower, as the sun crept closer towards the horizon: the darkness encroaching upon the light.  
  
It was actually as he was passing the library that he heard something of interest: "Sky? Are you still at it? Surely you should have finished by now," spoke a sneering voice that he recognised as Emerelda's. "I suppose you can't do anything with out that cry-baby slut around to help. Oh, your going to leave now? Is that a tear I see? Aww... I'm sorry - I really didn't mean to hurt you," the sarcasm almost too thick to bear, James found himself scowling at the voice that had previously spoken to him. Thankfully he wasn't too close to the door to get hit by it as a teary Sky pushed her way through. With eyes too blurry to see through, she did, however, manage to successfully run straight into James.  
  
"Ugh luumu unn gwo awaaay," she mumbled into his chest as she hit. Looking down to the blonde, James wondered just how many different types of women there were, then focussed himself to consolidating this one.  
  
"Calm down," he said, not wanting to touch her incase she was the violent type like Lily. "Shh... Don't worry." Now that he thought about it, James really wasn't good at calming down girls - when he thought about it, it seemed that he always had the most fun stirring them up.  
  
Sky seemed to be getting along better. She pulled her face out of his chest, wiping her eyes furiously. Looking up to him, she suddenly blushed. "Er... James," his name came out as a squeek, "I'm sorry, very sorry," she said awkwardly, using her scattered books as an excuse to duck her head. When she had resurfaced, she looked a little more in control.  
  
"Are you friends with Lily?" asked James. Sky looked instantly wary, and James wondered if he was going to get the same response as last time. Mentally preparing himself, it came as a shock when Sky replied:  
  
"I am. You aren't going to try and hurt her, are you? I know she's unstable at the moment... But she is getting better, I promised..." James nearly sighed in relief. Obviously this girl was more concerned with her friends state of being than where she was positioned on the "bitch" scale.  
  
"She's been talking to my friends lately, I was wondering where she is, because that would hopefully lead them to me," I was smiling now, trying to reassure her. The worried frown she got when I'd finished speaking, though, made me wonder whether there was something wrong with my face.  
  
"She's been fidgety all day. Out this morning, and out tonight - muttering something about the Whomping Willow and were-wolves... She kept looking at the moon..." Sky's talking slowly drifted to a stop as she realised James was no longer standing there. He was running down the hall, as fast as he could. Through a passage, shredding the tapestry in the process, behind a statue, up stairs and down them, into sitting rooms, past parties, through class rooms... He must have run through the whole school at least twice until he realised where he wanted to go. James was running to the great hall, knocking over a Madam Pomfrey, though in too much of a hurry to do anything but call-out: "sorry". All the while, over and over in my head was a little note that contained a scrap of information that we'd managed to scrounge of the nurse...   
  
We would like to inform you that Remus Lupin is continuing successfully with his medication, though the potion will not be strong enough to last over the High Moon, when the moon is fullest. That is all.  
Madam Pomfrey.  
  
He continued to run through halls, then on to the entrance. Through the massive doors and he was out into the night. James had been a full animagus for only a month now, though he was pretty certain that he had the spell down right. Leaping so that he might land right, James changed into a grand white stag, his horns, or prongs, jutting out of his head like a crown.  
  
The world turned into shifting shades of white and black. Ahead of him, he could see Lily hiding behind a tree. A large shape to his right looked like the Grim, though he knew it was only Sirius in dog-form. A lump on his back could have been Peter, though James wasn't certain. He was too busy concentrating, for right ahead of him sat Severus. His clothes torn from the branches and his hands dirty from grubbing around in the dirt, he held his prize aloft. A long stick, clasped firmly in his hand. Succeeding at prodding the right spot, the tree froze.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
Lily's P.O.V. (1st Person)  
  
  
I stared in shocked horror at the story unfolding before me. Too far to see what he'd done, I watched in amazement as the Whomping Willows whomping branches proze, showing clearly the tunnel that lay beneath them. Obviously Severus was going after Remus, yet I couldn't for the life of me imagine why he'd think it safe to follow after him. Then I realised. Obviously Sirius and James must have set this up. No, maybe not James (the thought of him made me want to vomit) but certainly Sirius. For some reason Severus thinks that Sirius, Peter and Remus are trying to get out of the school. Severus had always had this passion for trying to get the Marauders expelled, and I supposed this must have seemed the ideal possibility. The fact that he'd still fallen for it despite the fact that Madam Pomfrey had escorted Remus made me laugh. He was SO stupid. My laughter turned hysterical as I realised how close to my goal I was.  
  
Or how far.  
  
At that moment, that stupid, STUPID, James Potter chose to interrupt. I knew it was him, despite his being in a different form. I knew it had to be. He jumped out in a beautiful leap towards Severus just as my dreams were about to come true.  
  
Crashing into Severus as a snowy blur, James still succeeded in pushing him away. I was furious. My hopes, dreams, desires and wishes were all crashing down around me. I could feel them as a pang to my heart, forcing me to the ground where I lay there, shattered. I did not notice James as he only just missed being hit by the waving branches as they started to swing crazily once more. If I had noticed, I might have spat, for that chance to kill him had been lost. My heart felt torn to a million shreds, while my mind floated around in my head drunkenly. My muscles became slack as my body threatened to force me into unconciousness. A wrenching in my belly pulled me back however, and my aching throat forced me to retch all the food I'd eaten that day. Vomit covered me, my throat ached. Tears tried to stream down my face, though I shut them tight, refusing to give into such weakness.  
  
Thoughts rushed through my head. Images of me and Severus playing, learning charms, kissing under the trees... I'd held no sorrow at my wish for his death, only crazy joy. In all my mind's pictures, Severus was coloured in red or often replaced with a blackish shadow figure. Remembering what he'd done to me, I smiled and began to scream in a semi-concious fury. The tears were building up behind my eyes as I tried to stop their approach, though my anger forced them out as hot, painful streaks. My head ached all over, throbbing at the temples. My wand and magic forgotten, I remembered only hate and unsatisfied desire. Desire ruined by him. I knew my chance would never come again.  
  
I screamed, all the heartache, all the fury, all the knotted muscles and tears advancing with it.  
  
Then the blackness came and swallowed me up, and I fell into its embrace as I might the lover I'd never had.  
  
A/N  
Well... There you have it! That's the END! That's all, no more, good bye :)  
  
*I wish* I think to myself. As if I could end it there! I love the emotions sequence, though I refuse to read through it again and edit it, so if it sounds all confused and yucky - return in a month or so, I should have edited by then.  
  
I think I'll write a short epilogue, just to give it a softer finish, though I don't know if I really want to keep going with the story. I have some great ideas - all about Lily recovering through her friendship with the Marauders. I won't turn this into a romance for a bit longer - much as I love them - because I think that the whole hatred thing with Lily to James (who I might have called Harry somewhere, incidentally) isn't the best place to start a relationship. Wait until after the Summer holidays, then they might get together - it's what happens during the summer that's the interesting part.  
  
If I get enough reviews, I'll continue on, If I don't - I won't. I might, actually. Stories tend to irritate and niggle and annoy me if I don't write them, and this one is very demanding! Hope you've enjoyed this ultra-long author's note. Don't forget to R/R, oh and I'm sorry this has taken so long, my computer has been playing up lately, yet it was only until I wanted to post the final chapter that it actually decided to become comatose with some evil virus that attacks .exe files. Win32.magistr/ for anyone interested - my dad opened the e-mail, NOT me!  
  
-wildcat- 


	6. Epilogue

Lily's Revenge  
::Epilogue::  
  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans,  
  
It is with sincere regret that we inform you that your daughter, Lily Evans, has had an emotional breakdown. A build-up of stress caused by certain situations led her to this unstable condition. The Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is currently keeping her in the hospital ward, hoping that good friends and a healthy diet will help her through to recovery. A full recovery is very possible, however she is currently a comatose state due to trauma. She can be revived easily, though we haven't yet attempted as our plans are not fully in place.  
  
Despite her original plans to return to your home for the Christmas break, Lily will be remaining at Hogwarts to continue her recovery in the suitable environment. Might I also add that Lily's condition is due to the breaking out of a relationship with one of the students here at Hogwarts. The reasons for that break-up are strictly confidential, though as the parents we feel that you may be informed. Lily and Severus Snape were, to us, an odd pairing. Neither shared very similar interests and it had only been a weak friendship from the start. The staff at Hogwarts were not entirely surprised when Severus abused their trust, however, Lily's reaction to that abuse was entirely unexpected.  
  
We ask you that if she has either any history of mental instability or bad relationships, could you please inform us as that would help to further our attempts at aiding her in this case of distraught behaviour.  
  
Sincerely,  
Prof. Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Minerva put her quill down on the bench, sighing as she folded the letter in two. Calling to her owl, she placed the note in its beak and told it where to go. Although she had not known Lily well, it upset her that a student could fall to such depths. She had kept the true story of what had happened that night quiet, simply saying that it was another of the Marauder's pranks, stopped by James. That was just about the truth, except that it omitted anything about Lily's involvement, and that was how she wanted it.  
  
Minerva removed her glasses, rubbing at her tired eyes. It had taken her a while, but she had managed to convince James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Sky Winkkin to help with Lily's recovery. Apart from Sky, Lily's best friend, they were all extremely brilliant students, and although she mistrusted the never-serious Sirius, she knew that they would be sympathetic to Lily's cause. All they had wanted in turn was the professor to cover up any were-wolf talk of Lily's. Despite Lily's tragic condition, it was James that had Minerva the most worried. Considering the extent that she had gone to in revenge at Snape, it was quite possible that she would go to those lengths once again.  
  
Quite obviously, James was a very necessary part of the recovery process. If Lily couldn't forgive James for stopping her from becoming a murderer...  
  
Minerva's thoughts drifted away, she was truly too tired to concentrate just now... too tired.  
  
***//\\//\\***  
  
The full moon was gone, and the world was back to normal - or as normal as it can be just before mid-year exams. Students and teachers both were running around stressing, yet in the midst of it all Remus sat, intently reading a letter he had received off Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I'm to aid in the recovery of Lily Evan's?" he asked Sirius. "Who's Lily?"  
  
Sirius and James could only shake their heads in laughter. After all that had happened... Remus only looked at them oddly, wondering what the joke was about.  
  
A/N  
Well? What do you think? I've got another story up my sleeve, and I'll probably write it, but if I don't get enough reviews for this I'm not going to worry about posting it. I'll be editing the entire piece in a month or so - that means going through and rewriting the lot. I can't do it at the moment very easily, as the whole stories too fresh in my mind - I've got to be able to think objectively about it first.  
  
Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed - so far no flames, so it can't be too bad. Also a big thankyou to Yasmin, Sierra Charm, Silver Phoenix Wings, Admiral Albia, S L, Harmony Slytherin and Princess Kate for their wonderful, WONDERFUL inspiration. Much appreciated - I'd never have written something this long without their help.  
  
Finally, the most biggest thankyou of all... goes to... (drum roll, please)  
  
ARIQUA!  
  
Yes, I DO know that you exist, and I do know that you are FABULOUS. My friend, my reader - your stories are superb. Ariqua has given me encouragement, inspiration, ideas... EVERYTHING! I suppose she's basically done what a best friend's supposed to do... but still! My soon-to-be-beta-reader, she's a great person. I'll be posting the beta-read version whenever Ariqua's done, which really hinges on when she'll be able to get the story off me (sorry!) so it may be in a week. I'll just save the fixed chapters over the un-fixed ones. When I do the full edit I'll resave that as Lily's Revenge and call this one Lily's Revenge - edited. Pretty simple? The next part of these stories may be called "Lily's Recovery" but I don't really like that name.   
  
Anyway, thanks all,  
  
-wildcat- 


End file.
